


wrong number (but right for me)

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Really just fluff, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background jookyun, background showhyuk, im really bad at tagging oh boy, kiho, minhyuk and the rest eventually do make appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Kihyun receives a series of texts from a rather annoying unknown number. He didn’t exactly expect to fall in love with said unknown number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown number**

kyun 

give me my sock back

 

im still peeved that you took it?? 

 

hey 

dont ignore me 

 

I DESERVE THAT SOCK 

THESE SOCKS WERE EXPENSIVE 

 

pls

 

**Kihyun**

Excuse me, who is this? 

Your number isn't in my contacts. 

And I don't really recognize it.

Whoever Kyun is would probably be... unhappy that you're trying to spam him. 

I mean, if he's anywhere near my age, he would probably be in class? 

 

 **Unknown** **number**

ur not very funny, kyun 

"hohoho, lets prank hyung" 

its not gonna work, brat 

give me my sock 

why would u care about being in class bro u txt me all the time throughout 

 

**Kihyun**

Well, for starters, maybe it's because I'm NOT Kyun. My name is Kihyun. KIHYUN. 

Why would someone only take one sock...? 

 

**Unknown number**

thts what i wanna kno 

y would u only take one 

i searced for like,,,,, forever 

only 2 come up w 1 sock 

thats lonely, u kno 

 

hey come back 

i rly want my sock 

 

i will cry. 

 

**Kihyun**

I do not have your sock. I am not Kyun. I am in class. If my phone buzzes one more time, I will block you. 

 

 **Unknown number**  

proof 

show me proof ur not kyun 

send a selfie 

old or new idc 

ill google image search u 2 

 

pls dont block 

 

**Kihyun**

God, alright, hold on. 

Wait. 

Why would I send you a pic of myself? 

Especially when I don't know your name? 

Or age. 

Or location. 

Or literally anything. 

You could be some creep trying to sell my face on the black market. 

 

**Unknown number**

okay ew gross no im queasy around blood 

thts really gross 

im 

okay i prmise im not gonna sell ur face 

im just a college student okay 

ill send a selfie if u do 

& its hoseok 

 

 **Kihyun**  

Oh, how comforting. 

Okay, queasy boy.

Give me a sec. 

There. I'm not Kyun. 

I'm literally just a normal boy named Kihyun. 

Now PLEASE, stop spamming me for AT LEAST 15 minutes. 

 

**Annoying Hoseok (Wrong Number Guy)**

wat 

ur not kyun

ur 2 cute 

so much cuter than kyun 

u can steal my socks :( 

u look rly small 

would my socks even fit ur tiny feet? 

can i call u a hamster? 

im calling u a hamster

 

**Hamster Kihyun (Def NOT Kyun)**

Do not call me a hamster. 

If you call me a hamster, I will destroy you. 

You changed my contact to hamster, didn't you. 

Oh my god. 

 

**Annoying Hoseok (Wrong Number Guy)**

mayhaps 

but its ur fault for looking like a hamster 

who gave u permission 2 look so cute & cuddly? 

no u cant be real 

brb im searching 

 

omg ur real 

this is unfair :( 

i have competition :( 

i thought i was the cutest boy :( 

 

**Hamster Kihyun (Def NOT Kyun)**

Okay, stop degrading me. 

Instead, send a pic of yourself. 

In the allotted amount of time. 

Which is... five minutes. 

Time runs up, my finger may slip to the block button. 

 

**Annoying Hoseok (Wrong Number Guy)**

NO PLS 

okay fine 

have an older one 

older as in like,,,, 

last week 

maybe sunday 

idk 

arent i cute? :) 

see u nearly blocked someone this cute :( 

that wouldve been a real loss :( 

 

**Hamster Kihyun (Def NOT Kyun)**

What? You're not real. 

Your ears look like bunny ears. That's so cute.

No way you're real. 

How do you exist? 

 

Oh my god you're real. Or, you're intelligent enough to choose a pic off the internet's radars. 

But, I don't think you're smart enough for that. 

So, you must be real. 

Oh my god. 

You literally look like a bunny. 

You're so cute. 

 

**Annoying Guy Hoseok (Wrong Number Bun)**

everyone says i have bunny ears :) 

it makes me feel cute 

thank u 

i am very real 

just as u r 

i was shocked 2 at ur pic 

ur super cute 

tho,,, i dont totally believe u 

send me more pics throughout the day 

maybe u got lucky that urs didnt pop up on the internet >:( 

did u just call me stupid 

 

**Hamster Kihyun (Def NOT Kyun)**

Um, I think you're the lucky one. 

You're literally out of this world. I think you can turn the straights gay. 

I still don't totally believe you're real. 

You were literally whining over a sock. 

But you have... THAT face. 

 

**Annoying Hoseok (Wrong Number Bun)**

im 69% sure u called me stupid 

ha 

yes this is my face 

yes i whined over a sock 

expensive sock* 

its getting easier & easier 2 believe that pic is u tho 

how? 

bc u type all proper 

let loose 

b free 

y do u even type so proper 

and not like a normal person

 

 **Hamster Kihyun (Def NOT Kyun)**  

Oh, you mean type like you? 

I don't know, might be something to do with, hm... 

I'M A LIT MAJOR. 

does this make you happy hoseokkie 

huh 

typing like a dEGENERATE 

I will not sink to your level. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

:( 

4 a lit major 

ur not very 

lit 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Oh my god. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

hey get off my thighs

i just wanna let loose 

i have 2 write properly all day 

txting is the 1 way i dont have 2 

u gotta let go little man 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

How about, instead, you get off MY thighs? 

"Letting go" for me doesn't count as typing like you. 

It irks me, and I'd hate to do it anyway. Seems like more work. 

For the record, I'd much prefer you on my thighs, so actually don't get off them? 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

did u just make a gay joke? 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

No, I did not make a gay joke. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

u totally made a gay joke 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Oh my god. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

fear not my little lit major 

im crushing no matter your behavior 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Was that an attempt at poetry? 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

well, there was an attempt yes 

a success, perhaps not 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Don't fret on your failed attempt, 

I must admit, though you're not adept, 

You're charming nonetheless and have an effect, 

But perhaps you should work using the internet. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

ok showoff

at least ur cute doing it 

so ig ill accept >:( 

but only after u agree 2 maybe date me :( 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Hoseok, how could I possibly date you with knowing so little about you? 

With what little info I have, it seems we're not meant to be. 

Tragic. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

nO WE ARE 

uh

i like ramyun 

i was born march 1st 1993 

i have 2 friends idk y 

im cute as u kno 

i like u 

im a music major 

the gym is my second home 

im gay 

i love my mom 

i get attached rly easily

i like u 

i cant think of anything else kihyunnie dont go pls 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

You're definitely not getting the word hyung from me! You're barely older! 

I was born November 22, 1993. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

uh ur way younger shortie 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Not young enough to call you hyung. 

Anyway. 

I'm a perfectly average height, thanks, at 5'9". 

I nearly put 5'0", I would've chucked my phone into the ocean at the spot. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

thts still rly short 

ur so tiny 

how would u txt me if ur phone was in the ocean :(

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

HOW TALL ARE YOU THEN?

I'd find a way. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

5'10" :) 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Shut up. 

Sit down. 

I'm blocking you. 

You're an INCH TALLER, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

a shortie w a church boy fringe im in love 

ur still short 

bet u wear insoles 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Okay, you know what? 

If you don't like my fringe this much, I can just get rid of it. 

Yes, I wear insoles. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

omg 

im 

is that recent 

im literally in tears 

i love u insoles & all 

 

 **Hamster Kihyun**  

Just taken. 

Oops, I took another. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

u have 

a mole 

on ur temple 

im crying

that church boy fringe is so cute,,, 

ur out there lookin like this,,, 

and im out here, crying in the club, bc ur lookin like that,,, 

kihyunnie go hOME 

hide from the world 

ur too beautiful 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

I know I am. 

But I am on the way home. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

does that mean ur first pic is older 

whos driving u 

ur txting u cant b driving 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Yes, from yesterday. I just took those. 

My hyung, Hyunwoo. 

He asked me nicely to not take a pic of him right now, so of course I'll do as he says. 

But I will make you jealous. 

Have a picture I took of him for Instagram. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

hes huge 

height 

whats his height 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Um? 

He said 5'11". 

Sometimes I think he's being generous about his height, considering I'm so much smaller. 

Look at how cute we are. This was like, last year, when my hair was light, and when we both worked at the same cafe. 

 

Hoseok? 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

>:( i dont like him 

u dont date right 

ur not dating him 

u dont have a crush on him do u :( 

 

 **Hamster Kihyun**  

Um, he has a boyfriend. 

My best friend, in fact. 

Another picture, courtesy of me, for Instagram feeds. 

And another, because I'm a good photographer. I should get paid for this. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

awe theyre cute 

but 

ur friend looks too 

chipper for him? 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

Hyunwoo's patient. He's a lot more playful than he looks. 

Minhyuk really needs someone like hyung to keep him grounded and out of trouble. 

Especially because he doesn't listen to me. 

Anyway, I've sent you two pictures of myself. Three, technically. I expect repayment. 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

oh 

im at the gym lil dude 

youd just get a gym selfie 

actually 

i doubt u care 

here ya go 

and another bc ur cute 

but u will have to wait for me to get home for me 2 look @ the other pics u sent 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

No matter how much you talked that up, I probably would've never been ready for those selfies. 

You being in a gym is borderline illegal and I'm calling the police. 

Hyung's stopping for us to grab a bite, so I probably won't be texting, either. 

Good luck working out, get home soon and turn back into the bunny you were supposed to be! 

 

**Annoying Predictable Hoseok**

see u bbyboy 

 

i jog home and take a shower and ur not back yet :( 

but 

ive been to that same spot?? 

thts hyungwon hes unimportant rn 

im so shook 

weve been to the same place :( 

destiny!! 

 

does this count as bunny aesthetic 

or am i still too sexy 

bc im eternally livin for the baby boy look :( 

 

**Hamster Kihyun**

First of all, I choked. 

I walked through my front door, changed, and choked. 

Thanks for that. 

Second of all, it's like 11 and you're looking like that. Get in pajamas boy, I'll cry myself to sleep at this rate. 

Third of all, whoever took your picture did really well. 

Fourth of all, Hyungwon wouldn't appreciate being called unimportant, I'm shaking my head. 

And fifth of all, you had blonde hair??? Um, hello, where have you been all my life? 

 

**Handsome Hoseok**

;) right here 

hyungwon has an insta just go follow him there if hes important to you :( 

i was the star of that pic look at my neck :( 

u make a lot of points 

dont choke 

 

 **Hamster Kihyun**  

Yes, absolutely. You were definitely the star. 

What can I say, I have a lot of thoughts. 

I'll choke when I please, where I please, on what I please. 

Um, don't take that out of context. 

To finish what I was saying earlier... 

I like to sing, even though I'm a lit major. 

I'm attempting to learn English, taught courtesy of a friend. 

I hate texting, unless it's you, I suppose. 

I'm punctual, small, and angry at the world. 

I have a soft spot for big guys with big hearts and little words (aka, you). 

I get tired by 10PM, but I stayed awake this long for you and Hyunwoo (primarily you). 

I'd probably punch you when we met for making my life difficult (yet so much better). 

I get sentimental when I'm sleepy. 

I'm very sleepy, and currently nodding off. 

And I think you're really cute, too. 

Goodnight, Hoseo

 

**Handsome Hoseok**

hehe 

you fell asleep and accidentally hit send, huh? 

thats super cute 

youre super cute 

goodnight, kihyunnie

youre really the cutest in the world :( 

sleep well

 


	2. everything and nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun found that he could talk to Hoseok about everything and nothing.

**Bunny Boy**

good morning 

dont miss class 

no i didnt stay up all night 

yes i know its 4am 

no im not sorry about spamming you 

yes im as cute as always 

im in a friend's studio making a song for u 

hehe 

ill leave u alone now <3 

sleep well kihyunnie

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

I just woke up. 

Thank you, by the way. 

I wasn't late because you called. 

I didn't set my alarms. 

You shouldn't have been up so early. You have classes, Hoseok. 

I text you for four months and you make it a habit to wake up before I do or at the same time. 

You really are cute. 

Are you writing me a song because I've sent you so many files of my singing? 

That's really cute. 

Hopefully you didn't fall asleep in that studio, that wouldn't be a very comfortable place to sleep. 

Talk to you after class, hyung. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are waiting outside. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

ugh i did fall asleep like .0229033437 seconds after i woke u up 

but i woke up 2 the prettiest boy in the world :( 

will i ever get used to u calling me hyung? 

im glad u arent like kyun 

and blow off learning 4 texting me 

speaking of kyun 

Hello Kihyun-hyung~ 

Enjoy ur classes 

I'm glad ur focusing on ur education and not my crushing hyung~ 

 

he rly took my phone just to trash talk me 

im so offended 

ur crushing on me too he doesnt have 2 be mean :( 

rly about to ditch him for jooheonie, at least jooheon loves me :(

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Hi, Changkyunnie. 

I have a healthy balance between your pretty hyung and my classes, thank you <3 

Shouldn't you be in the gym, hmm? 

You're always there before class now. 

And you're there after, when I'm on my way home. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

kyun doesnt believe that ur contact name for me is bunny boy 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Sigh. Yes, my contact name for you is Bunny Boy. A play on baby boy, but you know, you're a bunny. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

:o i didnt kno that

ki :(( 

im gonna cry 

ur so cute 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

You're lucky I'm out of class. 

I have five minutes until my next one. 

The professor's leaving early, though, and my other classes are canceled. Seems like a bunch of badly-scheduled meetings or something. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

spending the day texting my love :( best in the world 

maybe we could facetime tonight since you have no classes 

last time u fell asleep on me and i cried a lil bit 

do you know how cute you are when you sleep 

i woke up to a hot phone bc i didnt hang up when i went to sleep 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

And you woke up to hearing me cook. 

If I recall correctly, you said "this is the most domestic thing I've ever experienced, please marry me right now." 

And refused to hang up until I was literally in class. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

it was like we walked to class together okay :( 

hyunwoos nice 

and rly respectful 

even tho hes barely older than me 

im glad hes taken :( 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

I only have eyes for you. 

The day you walk me to class in person is the day I'll cook a meal for you, deal? 

 

**Bunny Boy**

ki ill cry 

we need to meet soon 

theres so many hugs i want to give you and so many things to say to your face :( 

i wanna tell you how short u are and how cute you are :( 

im definitely gonna sing this song 2 u when we meet 

 

**Kihyunnie <3**

Ugh stop making me so soft. 

People are coming in and you're making me turn red. 

I have to put my phone away, so I'll text you in a bit. Feel free to spam if you're gonna be cute. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

permission to spam the loml? 

lucky 4 u im not wearing what i was around 4 this morning :( 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

That striped shirt and those glasses gave you a librarian vibe. 

I would 10000% crush on you as a librarian boyfriend. 

I like books, and I like you, so it works. 

Please do spam me. 

I love seeing you.

Gtg. <3 

 

 

**Bunny Boy**

ugh you rarely use txt talk but when u do its so cute :( 

ill spend my time sending u cute selfies 

and writing more lyrics about u 

 

hi its only been 15 mins but i miss u 

sry my hair was covering my ears ik u dont like that 

ill tell u a few lyrics from the song im writing 

theres a reason im saving it for when we meet :) 

 

oh i like you 

but now it's not just a dream 

to sing for you 

 

im thankful for you 

when you call my name 

when you give me a small smile 

for letting me 

walk with you in your day 

i like you so im singing for you 

 

yeet im embarrassed 

though my face says im a thot 

but im ur thot 

hope class is going well <3 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Oh my god. 

I'm literally hiding in a bathroom stall and dying a little. 

You're so cute, Hoseok. 

We're meeting within the next month. 

I really can't handle you, Hoseok. 

You'd better record that song, too. 

I wanna hear it even if you aren't here. 

You brat. 

 

 **Bunny Boy**  

:) 

wait ur not crying right

pls dont be crying 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

A little. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

KIHYUNNIE 

I WOULDNT HAVE SENT IT IF I KNEW YOUD CRY 

>:( 

stop crying

stop crying & ill come see u rn 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

If you meant that, I'll only cry harder. 

Idiot. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

omg >:( 

stop it 

remember how u made fun of my lisp? 

and how u tried 2 teach me how to speak a bit of english?

think of how i sound speaking english 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

You say "sthop it"

That's probably the cutest thing, right behind your smile and your laugh. 

God, you're so cute. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

as soon as i finish this song 

i really will come and see you 

its almost done 

but im not gonna overwork myself because 

i know u would b sad 

and 

i want everything to be perfect 

all for you 

bc youre perfect 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Here come the tears. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE EMOTIONAL ONE STOP IT 

OMG GIVE ME HYUNWOOS NUMBER IM GONNA ASK HIM TO COME GET YOU 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

He's waiting for me outside the stall. 

I think he's panicking. 

I told him it's your fault. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

asdfhg what did you sAy 

hes gonna think i dumped u 

pls tell him i didnt

tell him youre all gonna meet me soon :( 

and ill bring kyun and hyungwon 

and ill let you meet jooheonie 

and ill kiss you until your pretty lips turn red 

and if you cry in front of me i promise ill kiss away every single tear 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

I told him you're really mean. 

Writing a song for me. 

Then promising to sing it to me in person. 

Then I told him how I feel about you. 

Then I cried a little more. 

Now he's going to get Minhyuk from class first, then we're all leaving together. 

But just... ugh. 

I don't deserve you. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

>:( youre staying in a bathroom stall for another 20 mins bc u forgot how sweet i am? 

thats offensive 

ki 

go w him 

stop crying 

i like you too much for you to cry over me 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Ugh 

How dare you tell me when to stop crying >:( 

 

**Bunny Boy**

!!! 

ugh 

how dare you use emoticons so cutely 

ugh 

im in love w you 

youre like 

made purely of boyfriend material 

sugar spice everything nice and someone spilled a lil too much of a shrinking solution 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'RE CALLING ME SHORT AND REFERENCING HARRY POTTER WHILE I'M CRYING. 

AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS? 

 

**Bunny Boy**

in my defense 

i didnt say chemical x 

which is pretty good bc id say im a monster in some areas ;) 

and chemical x would give u super powers 

rn your only super power is making me fall in love w you 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

I cannot believe you're making gay jokes while I'm crying. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

call me rn 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

I am not calling you in a public restroom. 

I am not calling you until I'm home and I can handle seeing your face again. 

I will actually cry at the sound of your voice rn, I'm very sensitive. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

stop using text talk so cutely 

im literally going to implode

okay fine then ill just use rly bad pickup lines until u record yourself laughing 

are you a camera 

because every time i look at you, i smile 

im not a photographer, but i can picture me and you together 

are you religious 

because youre the answer to all my prayers 

let me tie your shoes, i dont want you falling for anyone else 

can you send me a selfie so i can prove that angels exist? 

your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of a moon 

i was content with my life and i asked what could be better than this, then i met you 

theres only one thing i wanna change about yoo: your last name 

ha 

get it 

bc ur last name is yoo 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Stop already I can't breathe. 

You're adorable. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

i cannot believe you sat in the backseat and whispered pickup lines to me on the phone while those two flirted 

idk if i wanna laugh or cry bc youre so cute 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Preferably laugh. I've had enough tears for the day. 

Once I hung up and we got into the restaurant, Minhyuk roasted me for ten minutes. 

Hyunwoo-hyung just... laughed, the traitor. 

Enjoy a selfie I took yesterday during lunch and forgot to send. 

Obviously, I ate Western food. 

After I took that, Minhyuk took both of those fries and dumped them in my drink, the snake. 

Minhyuk says hi. 

He took that at a stoplight, no worries. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

did u shove hyunwoo in the back 

i cant believe u 

is it cold out? 

i havent stepped out in a while 

im in the studio 

:) 

i look a mess rn tbh so 

throwback thursday pic even tho its like sunday 

do u understand y hyungwon is an insta model :( 

still wondering why my bf isnt one tho i mean u outshine everyone,,, 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

You look like a rabbit I'm trying so hard to appear human. 

 

 **Bunny Boy**  

must be hard to appear human when u look like a straight up god 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Shut up, with your Roman god body. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

ugh youre so cute ily

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

I'll never return that until it's typed out. :) <3 

 

**Bunny Boy**

:( but im working 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Then work, darling. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

ugh that took longer than i thought 

omg 

its 12am?? 

im sorry baby 

youre asleep huh 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Hello! It's Minhyuk! ^^ 

Didn't plan on staying with Ki this long, but I thought you deserved an explanation! 

Ki's asleep! Isn't he kinda cute when he's not loud and angry at the world? 

He made sure I promised to tell you exactly this: 

"Goodnight, Hoseokkie. Sorry, I'm sleepy, and I had a few drinks, thanks to someone. (Me!!) 

Since I'm all, I don't know, relaxed? I'll say a few things: 

1\. Sorry this is being relayed by Minhyuk, but he really can't twist my words! I wrote it down on paper, punctuation and all! 

2\. Don't think too much about me crying. I was just really happy and you reminded me of that so many times today. 

3\. Don't stay up too late. No matter how excited you may be, you really can't put me above your health!

4\. Write down your ideas at home in a notebook so you don't forget and have to travel all the way to the studio. It'll save you time and it'll make things easier for you! 

5\. You're still really cute. 

6\. I miss you already, and I haven't even had a chance to meet you yet and hold you. 

7\. There's so much more I want to tell you. That'll wait until I can kiss you." 

 

**Bunny Boy**

delete what im about to tell you minhyuk 

i finished my song for him 

so um,,, 

would you help me set up a surprise meeting? 


	3. meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time and knowing it would be my favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun could cry, at this moment. In fact, he did.

Kihyun had little idea why Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were so excited to take him out. They refused to tell him anything, dolling him up as they saw fit. Now, he sat in the backseat, his palms sweaty and his hair a ruffled and wet-looking mess on his forehead, black glasses perched neatly on his nose. He could barely hold still, almost feeling like a child as Minhyuk and Hyunwoo spoke in hushed whispers, just low enough to escape Kihyun's understanding. It continued like this for ten minutes until he pulled out his phone, fingers nervously tapping away at the screen. It was too natural for him to click on Hoseok's name and begin typing. 

 

 **Kihyunnie <3** 

Hello, anxiety, my old friend. 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are acting a bit weirder than normal? 

Send me a selfie so I know I'll be alright? 

Jk, kind of. 

They haven't told me where we're going, and they dictated how I look today. 

It's times like this I wish I didn't delete my emoji keyboard, as the skull emoji would be far too fitting for how I feel right now. 

 

When Kihyun didn't get the usual quick response, he decided to scroll through a few apps, realizing quickly that his friends' feeds were filled with many things he'd never seen, ranging from an hour prior to eight months ago, back when he'd met Hoseok. It was a bit jarring for him to realize that the sole purpose of his phone had quickly become just a way to contact Hoseok. He'd deleted several apps, opting to make space for the many selfies and videos he received from Hoseok. He had more photos of Hoseok than himself at this point, and that shocked Minhyuk, considering Kihyun's camera roll originally consisted of friends, sunsets, selfies, and whatever else Kihyun found pretty enough to capture in the moment. Now, though, it was dozens upon dozens of low quality snapshots of Hoseok speaking during a video call, or small screen recordings when Hoseok would giggle at something Kihyun said.

 

 **Bunny Boy**  

hello handsome 

i expect pics of u when u get to where ur headed :) 

i trust them not 2 hurt u, so youll be okay! :) 

emoticons suit u more, stick w them 

just do like 

x.x 

things like that :) 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Oh, you live! Are you at the gym? 

 

**Bunny Boy**

yea ive kinda been awake since like 6 this morning 

ive been here since 8 

ive taken like,,, 2 showers? 

im rly anxious tbh 

im supposed to meet up w wonnie, joo, and kyun in 10 mins 

dont worry, i wont be sweaty when i leave the gym, im gonna change :) 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

Text me when you've changed. I'll get out of your hair until then. <3 

 

**Bunny Boy**

no play w my hair instead :( its gonna be all messy & curly when u see me again 

txt you in a few, babie 

 

Kihyun put his phone in his pocket, deciding he'd taken up enough of Hoseok's time. The other barely seemed to spend time with his friends outside of their time together in the studio, so he definitely wouldn't keep all of Hoseok's attention on himself. He could wait until later tonight, when they were tired and nearly delirious from trying to stay awake. 

 

"Kihyun!" Minhyuk called out suddenly from the front seat, his upper body turned to look at Kihyun while Hyunwoo turned the car. The smile Minhyuk wore was extraordinarily wide, telling Kihyun he had something planned. 

 

"Minhyuk." 

 

"Awe, don't be like that. Say thank you, first of all." 

 

"I'd cry a legitimate river before I thanked you, demon." 

 

"You'll eat those words, Yoo." 

 

The three unloaded, walking into a rather fancy looking building. It was void of people besides a few employees, making Kihyun give Minhyuk a questioning glare. Minhyuk merely winked, turning to seat himself at a table with Hyunwoo. Kihyun sighed, taking out his phone and snapping a few pictures of himself. 

 

"Let me approve of those before you send them!" Minhyuk blurted out quickly and stood, walking over to Kihyun and examining the photos, picking the one Kihyun was "allowed" to send. Kihyun opted to shrug it off, as it had been the picture he'd planned on sending in the first place. He was rather proud of himself for holding his tongue. 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

We're here. It's empty? 

 

He sat down after he hit send, eyes scanning across the room. After waiting for Minhyuk to fall into an easy conversation with Hyunwoo, he took another picture, this time attempting to be discreet. He wasn't, but Minhyuk ignored it this time.  

**Kihyunnie <3 **

They said this was a restaurant, and that our food was already being made? I definitely think they're out to end me rn. 

Well, I have a drink. And a box of tissues? I feel slightly degraded. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

ugh kihyunnie :( 

we're such a power couple :( 

i dont rly look like a baby boy rn, but im always ur baby boy :( 

hey kihyunnie 

watch the door for me, huh? 

 

Kihyun's brows furrowed at the request, turning his body to watch the pale-colored door. His heart dropped when the doorknob jiggled, hand reaching over to hold Minhyuk's wrist. He had no idea why he felt so anxious, perhaps it was the atmosphere the entire trip here had created, or perhaps it was something else. 

 

The small speakers situated at the corner of each wall started to play soft music, with a far too familiar voice softly singing. After a few seconds, another voice started to rap, one Kihyun could recognize as Changkyun's, and his heart began to race, fingers tightening around Minhyuk's wrist. He was unaware of Minhyuk's proud grin and Hyunwoo's small smile, of the door on the the other side of the room opening and Changkyun strutting out with a microphone in hand, low voice easily cooing out each lyric. He was unaware of Jooheon following closely after him, fingers looped loosely in the belt loops of Changkyun's black jeans, softly rapping his own lines. He was unaware of Hyungwon's lazy gait after them, quiet voice almost caressing each word he sang, long legs allowing him to meet up with Changkyun and Jooheon despite taking an alternative path. 

 

The only thing Kihyun could see was the door in front of him, opened wide and revealing Hoseok. Hoseok, right down to his deceiving muscles and plump lips, his bunny-like ears and messy hair. His voice was like silk to Kihyun, perhaps honey, coming out more melodic with each word. His mind could barely register anything that wasn't Hoseok, hearing his lisp occasionally slip. Instead of a soft chuckle following his lisp, Hoseok only smiled, making Kihyun raise his free hand to cover the lower half of his face. Tears welled in his eyes. 

 

In the back of his mind, Kihyun noted that Jooheon and Changkyun had polar opposite styles when it came to rapping, but both seemed to compliment the other perfectly. He noted that Hyungwon's softer, almost raspy voice was charming, especially considering he'd never heard him speak. He noted that, after he cried, he would definitely say these things to them. For now, however, all he could do is watch. 

 

The music slowed and Hoseok drew near, fingertips ghosting over Kihyun's jawline. He removed the microphone from his lips, deciding to give the last line to Hyungwon as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kihyun's waist. 

 

"Surprise," he whispered into Kihyun's ear, grip around Kihyun tight. Kihyun's eyes were wide, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he freed Minhyuk's wrist from his grasp and wrapped his arms entirely around Hoseok. He stood, a messy motion that caused Hoseok to stumble back to give him enough room without loosening his hold. 

 

"This isn't real," Kihyun whispered breathlessly, leaning back just enough to look at Hoseok. "No, this is unreal. You're really here. Right in front of me. You're really... Hoseok." 

 

Kihyun had few words, knocked speechless by the unexpected meeting. He could piece together now why Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were so secretive, why Hoseok was supposedly busy. Kihyun, the proud lit major, had no words to describe Hoseok, their meeting, he could describe nothing. His mind worked like a broken record, torn between repeating "Hoseok" and "this isn't real." 

 

"It's real, Kihyunnie. I'm right here. Surprise, baby. The tissues were because you're almost as much of a crybaby as me. I didn't know you only lived a thirty minute drive away. I should beat you, you know?" Hoseok teased, voice choked. Kihyun could see the tears in his eyes, too, the small quiver of his lip as he tried to keep himself composed. 

 

"Hoseok, you can cry." 

 

"No, I'm okay, really." 

 

"I can see that you're going to cry." 

 

"I'm really not..." Hoseok trailed off, his lip quivering more before he raised his hand to cover his eyes, a sob escaping his lips. 

 

Arms tightening around Hoseok, Kihyun rocked them slowly, a soft laugh escaping his lips. His own tears had slowed, mind now set on comforting his boyfriend. Hoseok was really here, in front of him, something that was too good for Kihyun to believe yet too true for him to ignore. 

 

"I'm right here, baby boy. God, I'd say I was mad about this being a surprise, but I really can't be mad at you. You look so handsome, you know?"

 

"You're... still really small." 

 

"You're still gonna get blocked." 

 

"I'll just come see you in person." 

 

Kihyun couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, hearing Hoseok argue with hiccups between each word, lips puckered as if he were pouting. He brought his hands up to caress Hoseok's cheeks, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. They trailed to Hoseok's ears, gently massaging them and making Hoseok giggle. Kihyun loved that sound. 

 

"I told you I'd do this." 

 

"I know. You're so cute." 

 

"You're cuter." Kihyun pressed his lips against the tip of Hoseok's nose, making the other's breath catch in his throat. It was clear Hoseok was nervous now, his eyes watching Kihyun's lips as though his life relied solely on them. 

 

"I still love that mole on the corner of your lips." 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Maybe you'll love this more." Kihyun whispered as he pressed his lips against Hoseok's in a chaste kiss. Their lips slotted together perfectly, Kihyun's lower lip pillowed between Hoseok's plumper lips. They kissed again, feather light and careful. Then a third. Then a fourth. They continued trading innocent pecks until Hoseok's lips drifted to kiss away Kihyun's drying tears. 

 

"I love you." Kihyun whispered, words so quiet Hoseok wouldn't have caught them if his ear hadn't been directly beside Kihyun's lips.

 

"I love you too." Hoseok whispered back, the tips of his ears red and lips stretched in a smile. 

 

Once the two came to terms that they really were together, they sat down at the table, finally greeting the others. Changkyun introduced Jooheon as his boyfriend, cheeks painted a light pink until Jooheon reached under the table with a bright smile and confirmed Changkyun's words, bringing their hands up to rest on the table. Hyungwon waved at Kihyun, offering a soft "we've text, but never spoken" before leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee. Minhyuk introduced himself with a grin, obviously fond of the two youngest, while Hyunwoo introduced himself with a polite greeting, bowing to the others and blushing when Hyungwon called him old fashioned. 

 

"Hey, Ki," Minhyuk called out, a devious glint in his eye. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Say thank you. You said you wouldn't thank me until you cried, and I'd say your red eyes mean you cried a lot." 

 

"Why am I friends with you?" 

 

"Because I tolerate you." 

 

"Ugh. Thanks, Minhyuk." Kihyun's defeated words contradicted the small smile on his lips. Minhyuk smiled at that, hand reaching to squeeze Kihyun's shoulder comfortingly. 

 

Hoseok and Kihyun held hands the entire night, sharing soft kisses every few minutes to cement the fact that they were really together. They whispered little things they loved about each other like teenagers on their first date, with Hoseok telling Kihyun he loved the way he laughed so hard small dimples formed and Kihyun whispering about how he loved the way Hoseok would lean back behind him when he laughed particularly loud. 

 

~

 

**Bunny Boy**

ik you always say you have the prettiest bf, but i have to disagree 

im so in love with you 

youre so beautiful 

happy two years kihyunnie 

ive never been happier 

thank you baby 

 

**Kihyunnie <3**

Oh, shut up. 

Btw, my boyfriend's definitely the cutest in the world. 

Don't argue, and hurry up and come home. 

I want to cuddle. 

Come on now, my little newfound brunet boyfriend.

Maybe I'll give you a special treat tonight. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

omw 

i dyed my hair to match u >:( 

wait for me im leaving now okay? 

dont fall asleep on me, you always do that 

i want to at least kiss you goodnight 

 

**Kihyunnie <3 **

****

Better get here before I change, then. 

Tick tock~ 

Hehe. 

I love you. 

 

**Bunny Boy**

i love you too <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this!! this was a really random idea i had and i just had to write it rip. thanks for sticking through this!! i hope this wasnt as bad as i think! feel free to point out any mistakes i made and i'll correct them asap! find me on tumblr @xjenhoneybearx


End file.
